the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terms and Conditions
1. General 1.1. Project «the Heavens» is placed in the Internet at the following address: https://apps.facebook.com/theheavens/ (hereinafter called the Game). It is designed for the simultaneous and round-the-clock use by people (further Users), getting access to the Game and looking over, copying or using materials or components of the Game, placed on this address. 1.2. Materials and components of the Game are: any text, photographic images, graphic arts, and also any information in visual, audio, audiovisual, or other form, located on resources of the Game, as well as any materials, placed on any other web-site or web-page, having link to the resources of the Game. 1.3. The game has a group of users, providing development and expansion to the game laws and rules of conduct, and also providing their observance. Game laws and rules of conduct , as well as punishments for violation of the game laws and rules, do not cross this Terms, but specify the basic concepts of this Terms. Rules of conduct and game laws are obligatory to execution for all Users. It is possible to appeal punishment in the order described by game rules and laws. Administration has the right to punish Users without adhering to the given list and types of punishments, and also their terms applied into the game process. 1.4. The owner of the Game ( hereinafter Administration) is obligated to provide a free of charge access for User to the Game. User independently pays for his access to the Internet. Administration gives User additional paid services, the list of which, order and terms of their use is determined by this Terms, proper price-lists or other announcements of the Administration. 2. Subject of the agreement 2.1. Administration gives User possibility of round-the-clock use of the Game, except time of preventive maintenance and other works, as well as other circumstances, preventing User to access the Game, and User, choosing itself a login (name of the character) and password which will allow to identify him among other users of the Game, uses the Game in strict accordance with the rules of the Game and this Terms. 2.2. In the case of violation of this terms by the User Administration has the right to refuse him in the further use of the Game. 2.3. Persons, not attaining majority, are under obligation to coordinate the use of the Game and its additional paid services with their parents or their legal representatives. 3. Rights and responsibilities of the User 3.1. User has the right to use playing possibilities of the registered character exceptionally in the personal aims. Login (name of character) must correspond with Ethics and Moral Codes. 3.2. User has the right to change his password in any comfortable for him time according to established procedure in the game. Changing of other attributes of User's character is determined by the laws and rules of the Game. 3.3. User has the right to send claims and suggestions related to the Game to the special contingent of users or by e-mail on addresses indicated in the Game. 3.4. User has the right to get, render and carry out additional paid services in the Game, designed by programmed algorithms or only through the authorized representatives of Administration, information about which is specified by Administration in the open informative sources of the Game. 3.5. User is obliged to independently ensure security of the password, e-mail address and other information, the disclosure of which can entail negative consequences for the User. User individually carries responsibility of all risks and losses in this connection. 3.6. User obliged to report about himself reliable information, allowing to identify the owner of a character in the Game on Administration's request. 3.7. User should not use any errors of software and is obliged to immediately report Administration about them, and also about persons using errors. 3.8. User has no authority to interfere in a program code, to get an unauthorized access to the computer system of Administration, to get, without the proper permission of the Administration, an access to the base of users of the game or to other materials, which are not in the open access in the Internet on the resources of Administration. 3.9. User has to report Administration about all illegal operations, accomplished in the Game by other characters and other persons. 3.10. User has no authority to diffuse information directed to an illegal receipt of passwords to access characters of the Game, and also to diffuse links to the sites with similar information, as well as to accomplish other actions, directed to making profit due to illegal actions in regard to other characters. 3.11. User has no authority to register fictitious (non playing) characters for generation of game resources and for making personal profit. 3.12. User is obligated respectfully and correctly relate to other Users of the Game and to the Administration, do not use an obscene language, do not defame actions of other players and the Administration, do not use the veiled terminology or jargon, do not threaten with physical violence, do not diffuse materials, propagandizing non-acceptance or hatred to any race, religion, culture, nation, people, language, policy, ideology or public motion, do not advertise porno-sites, drugs and resources which contain similar information or perform other similar actions. 3.13. User could not limit access of other Users or other persons to the Game, and similarly has no authority to pass to other person or other User login and password of his character. 3.14. User is obligated to not perform any actions, which counter rules of the Game, norms of operating Russian or international laws. 3.15. User has no authority to advertise other resources in the Game, to compare by any settings or descriptions commodities, services, and other aspects of the Game with the other Internet resources. 3.16. User has no authority to use game resources, as well as external playing attributes for deriving any financial profit. 3.17. User carries personal responsibility for conducting any own financial operations. Administration does not carry any responsibility for accomplished financial operations between players carried out by algorithms not provided by the Game or which was not set by Administration, as well as for transferring any financial resources between players under their own agreement. 3.18. It is forbidden to use third-party programs for the improvement/automation of the game possibilities (such as bots, cheats). 3.19. For the reason that all services are provided to the User «as is» without any guarantee liabilities from the side of Administration, User agrees not to appeal to Administration concerning quality, amount, order and terms of game possibilities and services given. 3.20. User agrees that in the case of violation by him any rules, Administration has the right to stop providing him services described by the following agreement at any moment. Also Administration has the right to accomplish other actions, limiting possibilities in the Game, in regard to User or group of Users, being accomplices of exposed violations. 3.21. User has no authority to diffuse confidential information, being the property of Administration, if it was gotten in illegal way. 4. Right and responsibilities of Administration 4.1. Administration will make all efforts to avoid failures, but does not carry responsibility for temporal technical failures and dwells in the Game, regardless of the reasons of such failures. 4.2. Administration does not carry responsibility for losses caused by using or not using of the information about the Game and the Game itself. 4.3. Administration does not carry responsibility before the User for the actions of other users. 4.4. Administration could delete or change any information, which was placed by the User on the resources of the Game without preliminary concordance with the User, if such information negatively influences on reputation of the Game, other players, Administration or its partners. 4.5. Administration undertakes not to disclose information about User, placed during registration of the character, except of cases provided by the legislation of the Russian Federation. 4.6. Administration is obligated not to change login and password of the User without his consent, except of those cases which are specified in the following Agreement. 4.7. Administration is obligated to regularly improve hardware-program complex, but does not guarantee that the Game software does not contain errors, hardware will not go out of operating parameters and will function without interruption. 4.8. Administration does not carry responsibility for losses or other harm, arising up because of Users unskilled actions, and also actions of the third parties. 5. Terms of Use of Paid services 5.1 User has the right to use paid services of the Games which are given by Administration. Cost, essence of service, its acquisition and payment order are determined by the Administration. 5.2. Administration reports to the User about offered paid services, their cost and method of acquisition in the open information resources of the Game. 5.3. Administration could at any time change the amount and volume of the offered paid services, their cost, name, kind and effect from the use. 5.4. Paid services can be acquired by the User by the provided program algorithms or only from persons, having a license of the Administration on realization of these services. User carries all risks, related to acquisition by him any services in contempt of order and terms determined by the following Agreement. 5.5. In the case of permanent ban of the User's character or blocking his access to the Game, as well as in other cases of stopping of use of the Game by the User, Administration does not compensate the expense of the User on acquisition of paid services, as well the cost of the not used paid services. 6. Final Provision 6.1. Accepting the terms of this agreement, User agrees that he uses service of the Game voluntarily and on his own risk. All services User gets «as is» without any guarantee liabilities from the side of Administration on announcing the changes of playing process (except of the specially stipulated cases). 6.2. Administration does not give User any guarantees that he will extract benefit from the use of the Game. In addition, User agrees not to appeal to Administration concerning quality of the services given to him, and also concerning any possible harm, caused him because of the use and receipt of access to the Game. 6.3. Agreement is concluded for an indefinite term and termination date of this Agreement is not intended. 6.4. Administration has the right, after notification of Users, in unilaterally extra judicial order to give up this Agreement and stop providing services without any financial compensations to the User (except of the return of the personal free funds of User on his playing account, not transferred in the game resources). 6.5. All amendments and modifications to this Agreement are its inalienable part and obligatory for execution from the moment of publication on the open resources of the Game. 6.6. Text of this Agreement can be changed by Administration without the special notification of the User by publication of updated version of the Agreement on the open resources of the Game. 6.7. This Agreement enters into force from the moment of publication or from the moment of his update on the site of the Game, and for newly registered users, from the moment of choice and acceptance by the User the proper option about a consent with the terms of this Agreement. 6.8. Besides User guarantees that his age makes no less than 18 complete years. Appendix №1 to the Terms and Conditions Ask your questions here: Player Help & Support. Thank you for your understanding! Enjoy the Game!